muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Just when you thought we had everything... I give you this! I thought it was another version of the 10th anniversary LP, but I think it's different. (I'll have to squint for a while!) -- Ken (talk) 03:19, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I also found the Axis Muppet Alphabet Album! I didn't even know there was one! -- Ken (talk) 04:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Good heavens -- how could we have missed a whole LP after all this time??? I grabbed the picture so we have it, but how totally strange! I thought at first it might be Canadian but the one thing I can make out clearly on that label is that it was printed in the USA. Also, does it say "(An Introduction") under the title??? plus it has it's own numbering system and it seems to have tons of tracks. Very very strange. Could it have been some sort of limited edition for employees type thing? :I grabbed the Axis album too. I think most of the SS albums must have been released in Australia. -- Wendy (talk) 02:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Customizing watermarks How do you customize your watermarks? -- Ernie and Bert fan 21:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean by watermark.... do you mean the signature that you leave on talk pages? Or the little picture on your user pages? Both can be changed in your preferences (under the "More" menu in the upper right). -- Wendy (talk) 23:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I mean my signature. But, on the other hand, how can you upload your avatar from pictures on this wiki? If possible, I specifically want my avatar to be this. - Ernie and Bert fan 02:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Good choice! -- Ken (talk) 02:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Ken! -- Ernie and Bert fan 02:13, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::There are instructions for how to make the signature on the FAQ. :::::In terms of the avatar, you would need to save the image to your computer and then upload it in the avatar section of your preferences. However, the avatar image should be square and something that will still be visible when it is very small; usually a single character's face (for example) works best. I'm not sure the picture you linked would work well with both characters spaced out like that. -- Wendy (talk) 23:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, Wendy! -- Ernie and Bert fan 01:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) 4 Left! Thanks for the 45 sleeve! We now have only 4 CTW 45's left: *CTW 99008 C Is for Cookie/If I Knew You Were Coming I'd've Baked a Cake *CTW 99065 Just One Me/One and One Make Two *CTW 99069 True Blue Miracle/Keep Christmas With You *CTW 99075 Disco Frog/Bein' Green (disco version) I thought you might want to keep this handy as you look for stuff! -- Ken (talk) 04:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Yeah I know it's on your page so I check it there sometimes. But mostly I spot them because the covers are stuff I have never seen before and I think "What's that??"... but I was pretty happy to see this one. I wonder why a few of them are so rare? Goldilocks and the 3 Bears shows up all the time. -- Wendy (talk) 15:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Did you see this? I'm still in shock! -- Ken (talk) 02:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Cool! It's a good idea actually -- I find the remakes of the original songs with the new characters, even when I like the new characters (which I pretty much do) distinctly unnerving, and would definitely prefer the originals. Although, I'm not sure I'm up to a whole album of Big Bird -- yikes! I'd rather have had the original version of the Xmas album I think... or SS2... -- Wendy (talk) 02:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought BB Sings was an odd choice, but then again, it might have been the first 1974 album, but it's hard to tell, because they all came out at once. I know that Sing-Along was the first album since the Columbia days to consist of all new material. If you've never heard it all the way through, you're in for a treat! Some people swear this was actually a soundtrack of an episode or special! All the writing and performing came together, and it's one of the few times where everybody (even the entire human cast) is on it! I've often said that it was fortunate that a lot of SS people came out of radio, because you can imagine the whole thing in your head as you hear it, and yet you know that it was just a bunch of people in a studio, but they do their characters so well, that you believe the illusion of Muppets acting with real people, even when you can't see them! Anyway, can you tell I'm happy? I hope the "Vol. 1" in the the title means we'll eventually get to more complete albums! I wish they would have released a double of SS 1 and 2, and then maybe a triple of Roosevelt Franklin, Havin' Fun and Live!, since Alphabet is now back in print as a single CD. And then the 1974 albums recycle a lot from the first 6 LP's, but they do contain some new tracks mixed in. I noticed that BB Sings is supposed to have the original track listing, before they replaced 2 songs. I hope it's true! -- Ken (talk) 05:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Check this out! I was looking on eBay for a picture of the custom label on Sesame Street LIVE!, and I ran into this! Remember a long time ago when you found a Sesame Street Fever 12" single that was numbered SFT-79005, and we didn't know what to do with it, so you stuck it in the Image Chamber? Well, I think the 7" singles in here have something to do with the other one! I've never seen these numbers before, and they're in sequence. Another funny thing is that I've found a listing for a Canadian LP, numbered SFT 79005! So I think all this stuff is Canadian, either promos or store stock. A couple other things I wanted to point out, is did you notice that we finally have proof of CTW 99070, even though mine has a 1 in front of it? That may be some promo pressing, too. Also, did you notice that the yellow ones don't have the address around the bottom like the red one? That may be a tip-off that it's Canadian, too. So I think we have the makings of some Canadian singles. Can you grab them? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh that's a great find! Canada makes sense but it's going to be hard to track down... I grabbed the images and will upload them when I get a chance - I ran out of time tonight! -- Wendy (talk) 02:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::What's throwing me off is not having an address on the label. I wish we had picture sleeves for those, so we could see if they were made by Pickwick. I forgot to tell you that I've seen Canadian SS LP's on eBay that mention Pickwick on the bottom of the label, but the label design is the same. I don't know if I should make a Pickwick page, or just put a picture like that on the SS Records page, since theoretically, every album will exist with a Pickwick label, and really, it would just be a Canadian edition, which we would put on the bottom anyway. Anyway, back to these, now that I have numbers, I can keep looking to see if anything around those numbers comes up, or keep looking for those numbers. Also, I think that 12" is misnumbered, since I don't think they would have given the 12" single and the LP the exact same number. I also have a theory that if those aren't Canadian, they might be an attempt to make US "adult" pop 45's, by not mentioning Sesame Street Records on the label, but it's weird that there's no address at all. Oh, well. We'll figure it out someday! -- Ken (talk) 06:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Labyrinth singles Where did you get the information for a US Magic Dance 12" with a Japanese number? That seems unusual. -- Ken (talk) 01:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind; I double checked the numbers with some record collecting sites. (There's a lot of David Bowie stuff out there!) -- Ken (talk) 04:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :sorry about that; I meant to put Japan for the country but forgot to change it. I found everything I posted on ebay though so I'm glad you checked the numbers. -- Wendy (talk) 17:57, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Link Sanity Thank you! I was so excited because I've finally started to sit down and cross-reference the compilations, and I forgot that we're only supposed to link things once. There are a whole bunch of other albums that I did this to, so I can fix them later tonight, if you don't feel like going through them. Thanks again, and I miss talking to you! I guess there hasn't been anything exciting going on in the records lately! -- Ken (talk) 01:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey ken -- no problem on the link stuff. I am a little short on time lately but I miss the days when there was always a new album cover on ebay to add :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:53, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much for the welcome. I am not ashamed to say that I stuck with SS right up to the end of junior high...I always thought of the SS gang as my second family from Christmas Eve all the way to Gina's high school grad. Mazie. Wet Paint Hi Wendy, I fixed the problem with that question you asked on the talk page for Wet Paint (Cerf/Stone). Hope this helps! Wattamack4 00:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Alex More Japanese stuff Hey, Wendy! Thanks to a friend on the record forum I belong to, I found out about a website called CD Japan. Of course the first thing I did was to search for Sesame Street stuff. It turns out that there are more Japanese CD's and DVD's than we thought! Here's the page! (By the way, this site is sure a lot easier to read than the sites that are only in Japanese!) -- Ken (talk) 03:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :It looks like mostly DVDs?? I grabbed the two CDs with pics on there that we didn't have. -- Wendy (talk) 02:42, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, I notice that both this and this have very different catalogue numbers than we list. Some of the other ones without images seem to fall in the same numbering sequence too. -- Wendy (talk) 02:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess that was it for the US stuff, but I think there are also some Japanese titles with no picture, and I'm trying to figure out if we have them already. Thanks for splicing the US stuff together. I've been working on that page for years, and I never noticed that before! Now we have an unbroken line from Sony, then Pony, and then Columbia, with covers that match ours! I'm also going to work on the DVD's in a little bit, and there some unique DVD's that I don't know what to do with yet either. Any ideas would be great. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that might be an internal number like Amazon numbers. I'm going to do some digging on those after I work on some DVD's. Also, if you search on "Muppet", they have some titles we might be missing, but I haven't really gone through them yet. I told Andrew, since he's our resident expert on foreign dubbing, and he might have some of the covers already. -- Ken (talk) 02:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. Well I put some of them up just now on the Pony Canyon american re-issues. They seem like very nice numbers. -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ooh, lovely. What an exciting find! -- Danny (talk) 03:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, I figured it out. The numbers we had are Amazon numbers, like the ones that start with B000 in front. So the Pony Canyon numbers are okay, since I think PC means Pony Canyon. I'll have to mess around and see if I can generate any more. Also, I forgot to tell you that Elmo's Favorite Sing-Alongs doesn't exist in the US with that cover. I hope that means it's coming soon! -- Ken (talk) 03:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Danny's right though -- it's a cool site. Should I Will Be with You be a Pony Canyon release? Why is it "Index"?? -- Wendy (talk) 03:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Paul added that, so I'm guessing that may be a distributor that sells Japanese titles in Europe. But since we're going to the source, we can use the original label and number, since that's what their site says. -- Ken (talk) 03:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Update: I found 10 consecutive Pony Canyon numbers, and messing with those led me to mess with the Japanese Sony numbers of the CD's that are reissues of the US LP's from the 70's. So I just found a bunch of numbers (plus I found out that they came out in 1991, and not 1999, which makes more sense to me), and trying to put Japanese pages into Babelfish to figure out album and song titles is a riot! Between the broken English and phonetic stuff that comes out (the SS theme is written by "Jaw Raposo, John Suton and Burusu Heart"), I'm glad that I know the classic songs well enough to figure out what they are. I think there's a subjunctive tense in Japanese that doesn't translate very well, because "Sing" comes out as "You probably will sing". Anyway, so far I've found 5 or 6 Sony titles, so if I keep at it, I should find the other ones we already know about. (I hope this wasn't too linguistically geeky!) -- Ken (talk) 05:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Bert's Hat Hey, Wendy, what do you think about translating foreign titles if they're really different? I just happened to find it really funny that The Ernie and Bert Book is "The Hat of Bert" in French. Should I translate it in the gray box, or under it? What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure if you want -- probably in parens under the grey area. Although I'd think most people know what a chapeau is in this case. -- Wendy (talk) 00:01, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives